Victory, Thy Symbol is a Hammer or Maybe a Nail
by Random Guise
Summary: A one shot that takes place shortly after the events of the movie "Volunteers". Tom Hank's character of Lawrence Bourne III has plans for the village in Thailand and is going to need some help from a dejected Tom Tuttle. I don't own these characters, and I've never handed a village over to Communists either.


**A/N: Takes place immediately after the movie "Volunteers".**

* * *

Victory, Thy Symbol is a Hammer...or Maybe a Nail.

"Larry, are you stupid or just American?" At Toon asked in exasperation. "You know sometimes it's hard to tell."

"Really old boy, that's rather harsh don't you think? I admit that Tom Tuttle from Tacoma might throw you off, but keep in mind he was brainwashed by the communists; Beth, on the other hand, is anything but crazy. Besides, you got two years of schooling away from this village in an American school in Bangkok, you know all of us aren't crazy" Lawrence Bourne III coolly explained.

"No, just the ones that come over here. Except you, Miss Wexler" he said apologetically to Beth Wexler, who was sitting with the two men. She smiled and waved her hand in a gesture of "thanks" but was more interested in hearing the conversation than becoming a part of it. She had been through enough already that any shock that she normally would have experienced from hearing Lawrence's plan simply bounced harmlessly off her now.

For Lawrence's plan was to open a casino in the village of Luang Tha, the same village in Thailand where they had just built a bridge only to blow it up so it wouldn't fall into the hands of the communists, Chung Mee the black market boss, and the CIA. In fact, the only people that didn't want the bridge were the residents of the village themselves.

"I'm telling you At, it's what I want to do. Listen, I'm just as surprised as you are. For eight generations my family has lived in the same house and graduated from the same university; I think if I had a brother my father would have named him Yale. Don't get me wrong, I loved having the servants and the cars and the pools and the tennis courts and even having Bootsy..."

"Who's Bootsy?" Beth asked with her eyebrow raised.

"My girlfriend...no, my roommate's...no…hell, probably a girlfriend to half my class but it's not important. The thing is, is that I feel like I fit in here. Or I can, once I fix up the place a little. And in an odd way, I think that my idea of a casino can really help the people. It will give them safe entertainment, a place for sporting events and even generate money for other things like a real medical clinic and maybe a school. Is that so bad?"

"A real clinic and school?" Beth started to get a dreamy look and Lawrence knew he had her convinced by appealing to her Peace Corp sensibilities. That was one down.

"Besides," he continued to work on At "the Peace Corp was going to send my roommate here as a soil specialist. When I took his place the village lost that and I'm not going to be able to learn all that science stuff. So what do I know best? Entertainment!"

"You mean gambling and drinking and women. I know about the twenty-eight thousand dollar gambling debt you ran away from in America, I've seen you drunk and saved you from getting killed by Lucille so you know how to have a good time."

"That's part of it, I won't lie. Well I could lie, but you're almost a man of the world so I won't. But it's the whole package; call it imperialist if you want, but I call it civilization. I not going to force the natives to come enjoy what I offer, but if they want to see my free Friday night movie and stay for a drink who am I to complain. Besides, you might get in some kickboxing practice at my amateur tournaments."

"We almost got killed over the bridge before, how are you going to change that?" At asked.

"I have a real plan this time, not like when I made it up on the fly when we rescued Beth from Chung Mee's palace. Firstly, we don't have to worry about the CIA."

"Why?"

"We exposed their operation. John Reynolds was an operative working with Chung Mee, and when we blew up the bridge they disavowed all knowledge of him. Then he drowned trying to find Mike in the bottom of the river. How a man can get so attached to a knife I'll never know."

"I know, they rescued him twice before he got away and went down again."

"Third time's a charm they always say."

"And what about Chung Mee? That black marketer is one bad mother…"

"Yes he is" Lawrence interrupted. "But he is still a capitalist. He can get things I need and I can point people in his direction, all above ground I assure you. I think Lucille likes it over here; maybe she can keep a watch on his interests in the village. As long as I'm not being kidnapped and trapped in his palace this time, the negotiating will be more equitable."

"Maybe, we'll see. What about the Communists? They may be on the other side of the river now, but that won't last." At shook his head at the thought.

"No, but I've got an ace in the hole my Asian friend. Someone who has been among them, knows their ways and weaknesses, and should have no end of ideas on how to handle them."

"Tom Tuttle? He was brainwashed once, so they know his weaknesses too."

"Yes," Lawrence said "but they don't know we know what they know."

"Yeah, but does Tom know? He was pretty shook up after blowing up his own bridge."

"All he needs is a little personal motivation and he'll be fine. I'll go talk with him right now. Are you coming Beth?"

"No, I want to go find some paper and write down some ideas for the clinic. I'll catch up with you later" she said, rising to her feet. She gave him a kiss and left. Lawrence left as well, to go to Tom's hut where he knocked on the bamboo.

"May I come in?"

"Sure" Tom said dejectedly, his shoulders slumped. He sat on his bunk and stared at the opposite wall. He could be a little wearing sometimes, but Lawrence actually liked the man.

"You know, if you really want to watch television you should start by getting one" Lawrence observed. "Tom, I want to build a casino here in Luang Tha and I really need your help."

"You know Larry, I was just thinking. I don't know what to do with myself now. I'm an engineer, and I came here to build a bridge. I did. And then I blew it up. Kinda hard to explain that on my resume when I get back home; 'Hard worker that destroys his own projects' will be on my references. Maybe I'll just have to work at a burger joint or something. Maybe join in a demolition derby on weekends, that sort of thing."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing!" Lawrence raised his voice. "Tom Tuttle from Tacoma defeated? President of the Engineer's Club? This can't be the same man."

"I was, now…I'm a loser just like an everyday Joe off the street."

Lawrence raised his eyebrow; he was no loser and Tom had more get up and go than anyone he had ever met before. The man just needed to get motivated again to get pulled out of his depression.

Motivated.

What was that thing Tom was going on about on the plane ride over? Psychiatry? No, psychology. Psychological motivational management, that's what it was. Tom was supposed to be an expert in it, but Lawrence guessed he was too close to the forest to see the trees. But it might prove to be helpful. He bent over with his mouth near Tom's ear and whispered.

 _Fight fight fight for Washington State, win the victory…_

He stood in front of the man and continued in a louder voice.

 _Win the game for crimson and gray, best in the west..._

Something in Tom stirred and he started singing softly.

 _You know you'll all do your best…_

Lawrence grabbed Tom's wrist and pulled him up while singing loudly.

 _So on on on on fight to the end…_

Tom joined in at full volume with Lawrence.

 _Honor and glory you must win…_

Lawrence stopped and let Tom finish.

 _So fight fight fight for Washington State and Vic…Tor…Ree!_

Tom once again had that light in his eyes, that glow that sent out the message of readiness and eager anticipation. "I didn't blow up a bridge; I prevented a Communist takeover of a village! I'm not a loser, I'm a winner! What are you waiting for Larry? We've got things to do! Rooms and docks to build, plans to make! There's a hammer with my name on it somewhere…let's go!" he cried as he marched out of the hut.

"Wow, I guess those college classes do pay off sometimes" Lawrence smiled as he walked out of the hut after the quickly receding Tom.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: The first pairing of Hanks and Candy after Splash and an enjoyable movie. Admittedly I wasn't a big fan of Hank's character, and he still had a long way to go even at the end of the movie. However, I loved the character of Tom Tuttle and wanted to round him up a little with what happened next.**


End file.
